


The Immortal Orphan Brigade

by Kellisina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Immortal FAHC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellisina/pseuds/Kellisina
Summary: Based of my own AU "Orphan Brigade".Immortal FAHC





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was the only other immortal Geoff had ever met. 

At first she was just the kind of person you bump into every now and then. A total stranger, but one you start to recognise and notice over time. Countless chance sighting made for a sort of impersonal familiatriy. 

But after a while, Geoff realised that all these sightings should be impossible. They spanned decades, centuries. Chance sightings across time.

So, one day Geoff worked up the courage to introduce himself to a total stranger. 

The pair had been inseparable ever since. 

They used criminal means to fund their lifestyle, and years later, they found themselves another immortal. 

Ryan had become detatched from humanity. Watching everyone you know age and die could do that to a person. Life wasn’t sacred to him anymore, and he had no issue taking it away from others, safe in the knowledge that they couldn’t touch his. 

He was the perfect addition to their little crew.

Then came the lads. Perfectly ordinary children who Geoff had decided to take in. They were little kids who needed a home, and Geoffs conscience wouldn’t let him turn them away. The kids grew up with the three immortals, blissfully unaware of the special secret of the adults. They became a tightly knit criminal crew; the infamous AH Crew.

But, as the immortals had learned, nothing really lasted forever.

One day, during a drive home from high-school, a rival gang recognise the car and rammed into it. Their car crashed into a nearby building and Gavin died on impact.

While Michael tore down their enemies in his rage, Jack dragged Gavins body out of the car, laying him on the ground. She knew that this would happen. They would all die eventually. She just wished that it hadn’t been so violent. 

As she took out her phone to call for help, Jack watched in amazement as Gavins wounds started to close up, the bruises faded away, and after a few moments, it merely looked like Gavin was sleeping. 

“UM!” Ray looked at Jack, in total shock. “What the fuck was that??”

“... We call it respawning... Gavin’s like us.”

“What do you mean ‘like us’? Who is us?!”

“I’ll explain at home.” Jack picked Gavin up. “He’ll wake up soon. Grab Michael and let’s go!” 

When they finally arrived home, Gavin was awake and very confused. 

“That shouldn’t be possible...” Geoff commented when Jack told him what happened.

“What shouldn’t be possible?!” Ray interjected, freaking out a bit. 

“Well.... Geoff, Ryan and myself are... immortal.” Jack admitted tentatively.

“....Are you a fucking vampire?” Ray asked. ”Jack! Are you a vampire?”

“No.” Jack chuckled weakly, still emotionally exhausted from the fear of losing Gavin.

“We just can’t die.” Ryan explained, fiddling with a pocket knife. “I was born in the 1940′s. Died when I was twenty-one and just... woke up again.”

“After you die the first time, your body stays that age. We’re not sure how all the rules work. There’s no guide book. But that’s been constant.” 

“...Bullshit.” Michael challenged.

Ryan took a gun from his pocket, passing it to Michael. “Shoot me.”

“...Are you fucking nuts?!” Michael yelled, throwing the gun back. “I’m not going to shoot you.”

Jack sighed, she knew that they’d need another demonstration. She glanced at Geoff who nodded knowingly.

“Shoot me Ry-” Before Geoff had finished his sentence, Ryan shot him between the eyes.

“Geoff!!” The lads screamed in horror, running over to when Geoff had fallen.

“It’s okay.” Jack tried to reassure them.

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Michael yelled at Ryan, tears in his eyes. 

“Calm... the fuck... down.” Geoff’s voice was short and ragged, he was totally out of breath, but definitely alive.

“See?” Ryan shrugged as Geoff sat up, pulling the bullet from his forehead.

“You could have given me a warning.” Geoff pouted, pulling the bullet from his forehead.

“I’ve found it hurts less when you aren’t expecting it.” Ryan explained. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Geoff grumbled, brushing blood off his suit. 

“.....WHAT THE FUCK?!” Ray exclaimed, still totally lost. 

“It’s okay Ray.” Geoff assured him calmly. “This is just... what we’re like. Gavin too apparently.”

“That’s fucking weird.” Michael laughed, unsure how he was supposed to process such a bizarre turn of events.

“You get used to it.” Jack assured them with a gentle smile. 

“Does this mean I can kill Gavin anytime I want?” Michael asked with a smirk, laughing when Gavin squawked in protest.

“No killing your brothers.” Geoff chastised firmly. 

“What if he really pisses me off?” Michael attempted to bargain.

“No!”


	2. Michael's Death

Michael knew that he wasn’t immortal like the others. He knew he shouldn’t take dumb risks.

But the heist had gone horribly wrong. 

Gavin was trapped in a car that Michael knew was about to explode. He knew that because he’d attached the sticky bombs himself. 

Gavin was supposed to drive the car into range, then abandon it well before the bombs went off.

But something had gone awry. Michael couldn’t tell if he was locked in or if it was a problem with his seat belt. But Gavin couldn’t exit that car and he was clearly panicking. The look on his face said it all.

Michael knew that Gavin would come back to life if he died. He’d seen it happen. But he had no idea how Gavin could come back from being blown apart. He certainly didn’t want to just wait around and watch it happen.

After sprinting to the car, fuelled by adrenaline, Michael ripped the door open and yanking Gavin out of the car. Pushing him away from the bombs which were beeping rapidly. “Run!” He snapped.

Gavin quickly obeyed, sprinting away from the impending explosion. 

Before Michael could start following, a bullet pierced through the air and hit his calf. Michael cried out in pain and spun around to locate his attacker. 

He ran out of time.

The bombs exploded. The heat hit his face moments before a car door hit him in the face. Knocking him unconscious. 

\---

Michael gasped awake. Pain racked his body and he struggled to sit up. 

Slowly remembering fragments of their heist, Michael inspected himself to find that he wasn’t injured at all. His muscles felt like they were on fire, but he wasn’t burnt, or shot, or even bruised.

“Holy fuck.” Michael whispered to himself. “I’m immortal too.”

He pushed away the debris which had hidden him from view, and started the long walk back to the penthouse. Despite the pain, Michael grinned the entire way.

When he finally reached home, Michael dramatically flung the front door open. “I lived Bitch!” He announced proudly. 

He was immediately embraced by Gavin who clung to him tightly. Gavin had clearly been crying, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were still wet. “You idiot.” Gavin mumbled as he buried his head into Michael’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay.” Michael assured his boi. “We’re okay.”


	3. Ray's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual reminder that this work is tagged for major character death. So... you know. Sorry?

Ray was sick of being the baby of the group. 

Everyone else was a proven immortal. They could be killed, but they’d come back instantly. They would re-spawn.

But no-one knew if Ray had that power or not. And (obviously) no-one was willing to put it to the test.

Part of Ray knew that he couldn’t be. After all, what were the odds? A couple of immortals adopt some kids who also just so happen to be immortals too?

But then again, maybe that was how it worked. Maybe fate had brought them together because they were the same.

Ray didn’t like to think about it too much.

He was reminded of his fragility every time they went on a heist. As the sniper he was already in the least dangerous position. But Geoff would always assign him a body guard, just in case. 

“Geoff I don’t need someone watching my back on this one.” Ray complained as Geoff ran the latest heist by them. “I’m going to be in an abandoned building. No-ones going to know where I am.”

“But-”

“No-ones free. And my ‘bodyguards’ have never once had to do anything. Maybe this time we could just... leave it.”

Geoff sighed, they were stretched pretty thin for this one. “Fine. But I want you on the radio the whole time. If something happens you tell us instantly, okay?”

Ray smiled, glad to have a little bit of freedom for once. “Yeah Geoff, okay.”

\---

Rays part of the heist was relatively simple, all he had to do was watch from above and shoot anyone who looked threatening. Pink sniper rifle in hand, he set about his task.

After a while, he started to find the silence creepy and put his headphones on to fill the void.

An hour passed and Ray was deep into his heist playlist. Loud blasting music that helped to distract him from the brutality of what he was actually doing with every pull of the trigger.

Ray was so distracted that he didn’t hear the slow footsteps approaching him. 

His prized rifle was kicked from his hands, he lost his grip and watched it fall out of the window, clattering to the ground below. 

“HEY!” Ray jumped to his feet, turning to face the intruder. 

That was probably his first mistake. This man was three times the size of Ray, a bulging mass of muscles. Ray started to wish that he had brought Michael as backup. His brother might have standed a chance against this Goliath. Ray had no hope. 

His second mistake was not picking turning on his radio coms to warn Jack and Geoff what was happening. 

“Listen man.” Ray held his hands up. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Me either. But you just killed a lot of my friends. So-” He raised his handgun.

All it took was one bullet. 

Ray was knocked back by the force of it and fell out of the window behind him.

He landed right next to his rifle.

Everything started to get blurry.

Then dark.

Ray didn’t respawn.

He wasn’t an immortal.


	4. Regrets

The Fake AH Crew had a rule; never involve anyone outside of the family in a heist.

Getting information from their sources was fine. But they never actively involved anyone else.

No get away drivers.

No lookouts.

No hackers.

It was just the five of them and that’s the way it would stay.

Ray’s death had hit them hard. Geoff couldn’t be responsible for another lost life. Especially not someone so young. The guilt was too overwhelming.


	5. Jeremy's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Contains Self Harm

Jeremy had been working up the courage to talk to Michael and Gavin all week. He didn't know his fellow students well. They had a few classes together, but had never really talked. Jeremy doubted they would even know his name. But he desperately needed to talk to them as soon as possible. 

The perfect opportunity finally came on Friday afternoon when they all had a study period. Surprisingly Jeremy found the pair actually studying in the library.

As casually as he could, Jeremy sat down at their table, a wave of fear passed over him as Michael looked up to acknowledge him.

“I...erm.” Jeremy stuttered, already regretting his decision. “I know what you are.” He said quietly, avoiding attracting any attention from the other students.

“...And what the fuck is that supposed to mean.” Michael glared at him, his hand curling into a fist.

“I know you’re in the Fake AH Crew.”

“No we’re not!” Gavin squeaked. “Besides, they always wear masks on their heists. So there’s no way anyone could tell who they are.”

“You robbed the store I work at last week. You took your mask off to talk to Michael.”

“.... Oh yeah.” Gavin laughed as he remembered the heist. In his defence the mask had made it very hard to talk.

“Idiot.” Michael muttered under his breath.

“I also know... that you can’t die.” Jeremy continued, his tone low and almost conspiratory.

“That’s so stupid I can’t even fathom it.” Michael lied. “What do you think we are? Vampires or something?”

“I watched the cops shoot you.”

“People survive bullet wounds all the time.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Not when it hits the dead centre of their forehead.” Jeremy pointed out.

“... You got me there.”

“I knew it!” Jeremy beamed.

Michael sighed. He knew they’d be in a ton of trouble if this kid exposed their secret to the world. Maybe they could bribe him into silence. “Listen. We-”

“I need your help.” Jeremy cut Michael off before he could finish.

“...With what?” Gavin asked, curious.

A pleading look passed over Jeremy’s face. “I’m like you. And I need help understanding why I’m like this. What I am...”

“... Prove it.” Michael challenged him. 

“Got a knife?” 

Michael reached into his pocket and passed Jeremy the flick knife he kept there.

Hidden underneath the table, Jeremy opened the knife and in one swift move, slashed across his wrist. He hissed as the pain hit him, but relaxed once the wound started to close up. 

Gavin gasped dramatically, hit Michaels’ arm and made a series of squawking noises that Jeremy couldn’t quite translate.

“So.” Jeremy pulled his sleeve down to hide the blood. “Can you help me?”

“We don’t have all the answers...” Michael admitted. “But Geoff and Jack might be able to give you some advice.”

“Come by our place after school!” Gavin scribbled down the address of the penthouse and passed it over to Jeremy. 

“Yeah..” Jeremy smiled, filled with relief. He might finally get the answers he had been looking for for the past few months. “Thanks!”


End file.
